


A Sprig Of Holly

by Moonloon (maryavatar)



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-11
Updated: 2006-03-11
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryavatar/pseuds/Moonloon
Summary: Reed suddenly sees Trip in a whole new light. (12/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Part of the Slash Advent Calendar of 2003.  


* * *

There's a sprig of holly in Trip Tucker's hair. Not real holly of course, someone has obviously been making Christmas decorations, which explains why the thermoplastic recycling bins were a little light this month. Reed has grown accustomed to the petty pilfering that goes on, and no longer reports missing toothpaste, apples or low-grade recyclables. At least this time the missing plastic turned up as something fit for public viewing, unlike Ensign Mayweather's attempt at making fake breasts. 

Reed hasn't been thinking about Christmas. He's aware that back home the date is December 5th, but hadn't made the connection. He has a sudden moment of relief that he had an excellent excuse not to attend Christmas dinner with his parents. It's followed by a pang of disappointment that he won't get to see his sister, before his eyes are drawn back to the holly in Trip's hair. 

Odd how something as simple as that can give you a whole new perspective on someone. Trip looksâ€¦ 'pretty' isn't exactly the right word, but its close. There's a twitch from parts that haven't been taking much notice of anything recently, and Reed quickly moves behind a console and counts the minutes until he can escape from engineering and return to the bridge. 

Reed doesn't like working in engineering: the tone of command there is too casual for him to be comfortable. While he considers Trip his friend, he doesn't understand how Trip can be so friendly with his underlings and still retain their respect. If any of his security staff punched him on the arm and called him a 'silly sod', they'd be working third watch for a month. 

There's just something about Trip that makes him likeable. Reed knows he's not likeable; he has charm, and can use it when he wants, but it's the entertaining sort of charm, not the kind that makes people trust you. He can attract men and women for a while, but long-term relationshipsâ€¦ even long-term platonic friendships are a mystery. He has charm, Trip has _charisma_. It's like the difference between fake holly and the real thing 

Reed's eyes find their way back to Trip. He considers the fact that their friendship has lasted longer than most. They have their disagreements and niggles, but nothing really shakes the foundations. Which makes the sudden revelation that Trip looks sexy with holly in his hair rather startling. They've been friends for over two years and he's only just noticed? 

Well, that's not true, he'd noticed before, but in an abstract 'no, bad idea' sort of way. There had been one or two embarrassing dreams when they'd first started working together, but as their friendship grew the dreams had vanished. They'd popped up again briefly after Trip's sister had died and Trip had spent a night drunk and crying in Reed's quarters, but since thenâ€¦ nothing. 

It occurs to Reed that Trip throwing himself into the Christmas spirit might be an attempt to forget that he'll never spend Christmas with his sister ever again. Reed's erection shrivels away at the pain the thought brings. If it had been _his_ sister that had died, he'd be throwing that holly in the disposal chute and yelling at everyone, but that's not Trip's style. He'll make sure everyone is having a good time, then go hide in a corner somewhere and brood. 

Reed checks the corners. There's plastic mistletoe hanging in the shadowed spots. The officer in him is appalled, but the man in him wonders if he can wangle an invite to the engineering Christmas shindig. After all, if Trip is going to brood in corners, he'll need some company.


End file.
